Bangga
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Gelas sampanye itu telah kosong, digantikan dengan tiga kata itu. Aku bangga padamu. Sebastian x Fem!Ciel. OOC OC  maybe  AU Fem!Ciel Don't Like Don't Read.


Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana.** **I didn't own the characters, but she, Toboso-san, did it.**

Warning: OOC Fem!Ciel Detected AU(maybe) **Don't Like Don't Read**.

Title: **Bangga**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Coba bayangin kalau tiba-tiba aja ada anak kecil nawarin kisah cinta. Samain sama itu.

Rate: T. Atau mau saya buatin M, atau MA, sekalian?

Summary: Gelas sampanye itu telah kosong, digantikan dengan tiga kata itu. _Aku bangga padamu_.

Note: Melihat tanggal 29 November 2010 yang makin mendekat, saya pengin banget ngasih karya terakhir sebelum Ulangan Akhir Semester Ganjil saya. Mungkin fic ini adalah 'karya terakhir' yang saya maksud barusan. Maka, saya hanya ingin berkata terima kasih, kawan sesama author di FFn atau kawan-kawan readers. Dan juga silent readers beserta anonymous readers. Makasih banget.

_Enjoy it, and, once again, THANKS! I love y'all. _

_I hope_, UAS kali ini mudah dan saya bisa cepat kembali lagi ke FFn. :)

*u*

**Bangga**

**London, United Kingdom 2009.**

Jari lentik dengan kuku-kuku berwarna hitam itu menggeser kursor iBook***)**-nya berkali-kali dengan sikut yang menopang dagu. Wajahnya memancarkan aura bosan, namun itu tidak menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang tengah menyentuh _keyboard_ atau _mouse_ itu.

"Ini sudah menjelang waktu makan, Sayang. Laura sudah menyiapkan makan malam," panggil isterinya, Cielle Michaelis.

"Keadaan administrasi Funtom Co. naik turun! Aku frustasi, tahu tidak?" bentak Sebastian Michaelis, lelaki itu, pelan.

"Sebelum kau membantuku memimpin _company_ peninggalan keluargaku ini, administrasinya lebih parah, asal kau tahu." Cielle berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya itu dan menunjuk ke arah layar iBook putih—mungkin silver—itu. "Dulu bahkan penjualan Funtom Co. sempat anjlok, peminat berkurang. Bahkan hampir bangkrut." Wanita itu menjelaskan.

"Bang-bangkrut?" Sebastian membelalakkan matanya. Cielle mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami bahkan menurunkan harga habis-habisan. Namun, yang namanya distributor, mana ada yang mau rugi. Mereka tetap menjual produk kami dengan harga tinggi. Pemerintah London bahkan hampir mengeluarkan surat penutupan perusahaan jika saja tidak ada suatu keluarga yang amat perlu barang-barang anak kecil seperti ini, untuk ketiga anak kembarnya. Dan kebetulan produk kami memiliki jumlah amat sangat cukup—bahkan lebih—untuk mereka. Mereka membeli semua produk yang mereka perlukan, dan kami terselamatkan," jelas Cielle panjang lebar. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil sendiri. "Lupakan. Cerita lama. Itu bahkan terjadi pada tahun … sekitar 1996-1997."

Sebastian menatap wanita itu dengan agak parau. Cielle menyadarinya dan menepuk bahu laki-laki itu pelan. "Hei! Kubilang, Laura sudah menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Eh? Maaf. Sebentar," sahut Sebastian sambil menutup iBook-nya dan mengikuti langkah Cielle.

_._._._._._._._

Suara dentingan garpu dan pisau _stainless_ terdengar dari ruang makan bergabung ruang tungku itu, tanpa suara manusia. Hanya ada senandung kecil dari sang wanita.

"Cielle," panggil Sebastian.

"Hm?" sahut Cielle.

"Maaf, tadi aku membahas masalah Funtom Co., ya …," ucap Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Aku tidak bermasalah," timpal Cielle sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berencana untuk kembali memotong daging di piringnya namun terhenti—Sebastian menggenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya itu.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau itu _tidak apa-apa_ …," Sebastian berujar, "masalah perusahaan seperti itu—seharusnya tidak kubahas, bukan?" tanya Sebastian. Cielle tersenyum lagi dan mencium pipi Sebastian.

"Sudah kubilang, itu cerita lama. Tidak perlu dipikirkan," katanya sambil meraba lembut bibir Sebastian dan tersenyum jahil. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan memakan potongan daging itu dan berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Kutunggu di kamar, ya."

Sebastian mengangguk, dan mengikuti Cielle. Toh, ia juga tidak bernafsu makan.

_._._._._._._._

Cielle muncul dari ambang pintu dengan tangan memegang botol sampanye beserta dua gelas alkohol***))**. Sebastian duduk di atas kursinya membelakangi Cielle, dan bahkan ia tidak menyadari suara deritan pintu di belakangnya itu.

"Hei, Sebastian Michaelis," panggil Cielle. Sebastian tak bergerak. Cielle bergerak ke depannya dan menyodorkan botol sampanye yang ia pegang, tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Heeei?" panggil Cielle lagi. Sebastian tetap tak bergeming. Cielle menghela napasnya keras dan menaruh botol sampanye itu di meja Sebastian, lalu mencubit tangan Sebastian.

"Aw!" keluh Sebastian keras. Ia mengelus-elus tangannya, sementara Cielle tersenyum lega. "Kau! Untuk apa kau mencubitku begitu keras?" tanya Sebastian.

"Pertama, aku tidak bisa membuka botol sampanye, kedua, kau melamun." Cielle menjawab dengan tenangnya seraya menyerahkan botol sampanya itu. Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membuka botol itu dan menyerahkannya ke Cielle.

"Aku tidak melamun, kok," sergah Sebastian setelahnya.

"Kau melamun. Bahkan kau tidak bergeming saat kuteriakkan namamu," sahut Cielle. Tangan kecilnya menuangkan sampanye ke dua gelas itu dan menyerahkan salah satunya ke Sebastian.

"Sampai kapan kita meminum segelas sampanye malam-malam, hei?" tanya Sebastian.

"Jawabanku tetap sama: Sampai aku mengandung," jawab Cielle sembari tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, Cielle," panggil Sebastian. "Mungkin ini sama sekali menyimpang dari topik pembicaraan kita biasanya tapi …," Sebastian menelan ludahnya, "aku bangga mendapatkan seorang Phantomhive cantik sepertimu kini menjadi seorang Michaelis."

"Sebastian, Sebastian," desis Cielle sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa renyah. "Justru aku bangga dapat menjadi seorang Michaelis. Suami Inggris hispanik … mimpi apa aku kemarin."

"Aku bangga padamu, benar. Aku bangga padamu." Sebastian berucap sebelum menenggak habis gelasnya.

"Aku juga. Aku _amat_ bangga padamu," ujar Cielle. Tangannya menimang gelas sampanyenya sebelum menenggak habis isi dari gelas berleher kecil itu.

Gelas sampanye itu telah kosong, digantikan dengan tiga kata itu. _Aku bangga padamu_.

*u*

**The End**

*u*

***) iBook = MacBook. Harusnya sudah pada bisa bedain! iMac adalah Mac versi PC dan iBook adalah MacBook. Sekaligus membenarkan suatu grammar seperti ini di salah satu novel yang tak mau saya sebutkan judulnya fufufufu~**

***)) Ini saya ambil dari episode dari **_**Bones**_** season 4: **_**The End of The Beginning**_**. Brennan kan bilang dia sama Booth selalu minum anggur tiap malam, nah disini saya ganti jadi sampanye. #jayus**

*u*

Gimana? Puas?

Enggak puas saya gorok.

_I let you to review, flame, or favorite. Up to you. _

(Seperti biasa, di sini juga pasti banyak typo dan penjelasan kurang jelas [?] khas saya. Maklum, frustasi akibat UAS ….)


End file.
